The Return of the Cursed Telephone
The Return of the Cursed Telephone is an episode of The Ed, Edd and Eddy, Mickey, Donald and Goofy and Catscratch Show. This episode is about Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik recieving bad luck from Rolf's cursed telephone. Plot At Eddy's House, the Eds, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the Cats are relaxing, until the doorbell rang. Eddy opens the door and see no one but Rolf's Cursed Telephone, Eddy is frightened by this and slam the door. Edd asks what's wrong with Eddy, he whisper to him about the telephone. Edd, still unaware that the phone is cursed, opens the door and bring in the telephone, Eddy begs him not to bring it in. Donald and Mr. Blik are intrested calling it a "fancy telephone", Eddy tells them the phone is cursed, but they didn't listen. The phone rings, Donald and Mr. Blik are excited, Donald think it's Daisy calling, while Mr. Blik think it's Human Kimberly calling, Eddy tells them it's not Daisy nor Human Kimberly, he again tells them the phone is cursed, but once again, they didn't believe him. They were about to answer the phone, Eddy tries to stop them, they all end up on the floor. Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik fight over the phone, until the nails come loose on door and it flattens them. Eddy tells them that the phone really is cursed, but Donald and Mr. Blik still didn't believe him thinking it was just a coincidence. Edd, Mickey and Gordon also think it's a coincidence, then they decide to go outside. Outside, Ed, Goofy and Waffle are playing in the sandbox, while Edd, Mickey and Gordon are pushing Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik on the swing set with the telephone outside. Eddy still try to explain that the phone is cursed, but Donald and Mr. Blik still don't believe him. Edd, Mickey, Gordon, Donald and Mr. Blik tell Eddy to get over it, the phone ring again and the strap on the swingset come loose as Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik fall to the ground. Eddy tells them the phone's cursed again, but Donald and Mr. Blik think Edd, Mickey and Gordon pushed too hard. The Eds, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the Cats go to the dumpster and bring the telephone. Eddy told them they should've left the phone at the playground. Edd tells Eddy that the stuff happening to them is not part of the phone, just coincidence. The phone rings again, and a steamroller runs over Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik. Donald and Mr. Blik now realize the phone's cursed, even Mickey and Gordon. Eddy decide they should slowly make a run for it and send the phone back to Rolf. They run, screaming in panic, except Edd, Mickey, Gordon, Ed, Goofy and Waffle who walk. They run back to Eddy's House outside, they stop and see Rolf's House. When they were about to go to Rolf, the phone ring again. Ants start to come and get on Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik and bite them. After the ants get finished, they all run to the street, except Edd, who was looking both ways, then catches up to them. The phone rings again, and a truck runs over Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik. They run quickly to Rolf's House, but when they were there, the phone rings again, and a group of bulldogs attack Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik. While the bulldogs attack them, Edd rings Rolf's doorbell. Rolf opens the door and Edd tells him if he can have the "so-called" cursed phone. After attacked, Eddy brings Rolf back his phone, and Rolf is frightened and goes outside. They all shrug at each other, and follows him. They are at the grave, where Rolf buries the phone, much to Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik's happiness, Edd still think all the bad luck that happened to Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik is all just coincidence. After Rolf is finished burying the phone, Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik are glad their bad luck is over, since Rolf buried the phone, but the phone ring again, meaning they're bad luck wasn't lifted, as a lit fuse came out of nowhere and it quickly departs. Edd, Mickey, Gordon, Ed, Goofy and Waffle ran except Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik who were standing there shivering and doing nothing, while the episode irises-out, the lit fuse explodes. List of bad lucks that happen to Eddy, Donald and Mr. Blik (in order): *Nails come loose on the door and falls on them. *The strap on the swingset come loose, causing them to fall off. *Steamroller runs over them. *Ants bite them. *Gets run over by a truck. *Bulldogs attack them. *A lit fuse explodes on them. Appearance *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Gordon *Waffle *Mr. Blik *Rolf *Daisy Duck (mentioned) *Human Kimberly (mentioned) *Butch the Bulldog (cameo) Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Episodes